UNSC
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government. The UNSC was formed in the 22nd century, a time when remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Solar System. The UNSC served mainly as overseer of United Nations military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, through the UNSC, the U.N. defeated Communist and Fascist forces in a conflict generally known as the "Interplanetary War", which consisted of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South American rainforests. Although the Interplanetary War brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united humanity's military forces into a common armed force by the end of the 22nd century. Prior to the Covenant attack on Harvest in 2525,Halo: Contact Harvest humanity was in chaos. Battles on multiple fronts and planets evolved from a group known as the Insurrectionists who wanted independence from the Unified Earth Government. The UNSC, more specifically, the UNSCDF, constantly battled against the Insurrectionists. In an attempt to help end the long running war against the rebels, the UEG commissioned the ORION Project and later the SPARTAN-II Program, which created elite super-soldiers to combat the separatists and the insurrections they spawned. When the Human-Covenant War began and the alien invaders began decimating the Outer Colonies, these Spartans became humanity's best hope against the technological superiority of the aliens. When the war began, the UNSC became humanity's greatest protector. This fact allowed the UNSC to override civilian rule and establish itself as humanity's primary government. Although the Unified Earth Government was more open to step down, the Colonial Administration, the arm of the UEG ruling over the colonies, resisted the UNSC's rise to power, and was thus stripped of its power.[http://halostory.bungie.org/oconnor_mclees_080508.html Halo.bungie.org: Interview with Frank O'Connor and Robert McLees] By 2552, Earth was the last remaining major human bastion; and fell under attack by the Covenant forces. The Human-Covenant War finally came to an end after a UNSC and Covenant Separatists force eliminated the Covenant leadership and destroyed the Flood threat. By the time the war began, humanity, and thus the UNSC, had reached Tier 3 of the Forerunner civilization achievement rank system. Humanity's rank continued to rise due to the capture of Covenant technology and equipment, which was studied and adapted for human needs. The very best and cutting edge of UNSC equipment was supplied to the SPARTAN-II project, and later less expensive but still cutting edge technology was given to the Spartan III's. One such example of innovative human technology is the energy shielding adapted and improved for use on the MJOLNIR armor. Background The United Nations Space Command was formed by the United Nations during the Interplanetary War. After the UNSC victory, overpopulation on Earth became a major issue in the early 22nd century. This issue was resolved by colonizing and constructing vast cities on other planets in the Orion Arm of the galaxy, the Inner Colonies and later the Outer Colonies. The UNSC's defensive military force is the UNSC Defense Force (UNSCDF), and consists of the UNSC Air Force, the UNSC Army, the UNSC Marine Corps and the UNSC Navy.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 37 History Interplanetary War The UNSC has its roots in World War II, which would form its parent organization, the United Nations. The UNSC was actually formed and fashioned as the result of a series of brutal conflicts across the Solar System and Humanity's space confines between 2160 and 2164, most prominently among them the Jovian Moons Campaign, The Rain Forest Wars, and a series of battles on Mars.[http://halostory.bungie.org/halostory.timeline.html halo.bungie.org: Timeline] The United Nations Space Command, as organized and orchestrated as it seems, is actually an emergency military government formed in such strife. These encounters were centered around U.N. clashes with dissident political movements, the most important of which were the "Koslovics" and the "Frieden". More specifically, the Frieden movement was a fascist organization based on the Jovian Moons, though they received backing from some corporations operating in the United German Republic on Earth, while their ideological opponents, the Koslovics, formed a Marxist-Leninist group centered around the leadership of Vladimir Koslov. The war began with an attack on U.N. Colonial Advisers on the moon of Io, one of the moons of Jupiter, but would spread to Mars and parts of South America in the Rain Forest Wars. These events culminated in a U.N. build-up in the 2160s, which would result in the second of the great reforms, the first being from the League of Nations into the U.N. The second reformed the U.N. from a largely diplomatic organization to a permanent Unified Earth Government as an ultimate power to lead the human race by 2170. Colonization The four-year long war put the spotlight on problems facing the overpopulated planet, and the Rain Forest Wars also exacerbated the problems relating to food distribution. The ensuing famine and societal problems related to the post-war population boom providing the spark to change the political nature of governance on Earth and elsewhere, leading to the political system seen in the 26th Century. These pressures also helped make space colonization seem more attractive in later centuries, as the Unified Earth Government would sign off on a colony ship program that was revealed in 2310 to ease the burden on the ailing home world. This would not have been possible without the invention of the Slipspace Shaw-Fujikawa drive in the late 2200s, which allowed the ships to travel far greater distances than ever before. It took 52 years before the first colony ship, the Odyssey, was launched, and what became the so-called Inner Colonies were not fully colonized until the end of the 24th century. The apex of human colonization would come in 2492, when more then 800 worlds were inside UNSC territory and a handful of them were under development or had already developed into colonies. By this time, a ring of Outer Colonies was providing the UEG with the raw materials that made the macro-economy work; the political power, however, remained with the aforementioned Inner Colonies. The massive difference in wealth distribution and political power, which became a hallmark of humanity by this period, led to new threats of secession from the outer ring. Fearing the consequences of the breakup of the interstellar empire and seeing the benefits of avoiding all-out war to defend their hold on the colonies, the Earth government would embark on the SPARTAN-Is, the predecessors to the SPARTAN-II program in 2491, beginning with the ORION Project. The Human-Covenant War 2525 marked the most important turning point in human history; it would mark the beginning of the great technological advancement, the unification of a divided and fractured human race, and the first contact of humanity and an extra-terrestrial intelligence, the Covenant. It would also see a majority of the Earth government's colony worlds destroyed, and billions of colonists and military personnel slaughtered by orbital plasma bombardment and planetary invasion, known as glassing. Thus began the Human-Covenant War with the First Battle of Harvest. Stemming from the chance encounter of human and Covenant forces at Harvest, the first contact made between humanity and the Covenant involved the ship Minor Transgression, and was less peaceful than the second contact made between the two factions. A less aggressive meeting between representatives of the two factions took place on the fields of Harvest, but the peaceful meeting soon turned into a blood bath, with the Covenant claiming the planet for the numerous "Forerunner relics" present (unaware that the humans are the relics), slaughtering most of the colony's population. On April 20, a scout ship, the UNSC Argo, was sent to investigate the cessation of communications between Harvest and the rest of the UEG's colonies. Before being destroyed by Covenant forces, it discovered that everything on the planet had been completely incinerated, and the surface covered by fields of magma, leaving nothing alive. Soon after, Battlegroup 4, consisting of the frigates UNSC Arabia and UNSC Vostok and the destroyer UNSC Heracles, were sent to investigate. On October 7, the battle group dropped out of Slipspace and to Harvest. In orbit around the remains of the colony world was a single alien ship which proceeded to attack the battle group, destroying all the ships except one. Intercepted communications identified the enemy as the Covenant, a caste-driven, theological organization made up of several alien species. The message "Your destruction is the will of the gods...and we are their instrument" was broadcast in perfect English.Halo: The Fall of Reach Since the later Second Battle of Harvest in 2526, where a huge human fleet led by Vice Admiral Preston Cole barely won against a smaller Covenant fleet in a symbolic "victory" for humanity, the humans' grip on their territories declined significantly in the course of their struggle. The Covenant had managed to capture the majority, if not all of the Outer Colonies, and a portion of the Inner Colonies. By this time, the UNSC overrode the UEG, and thus the central civilian authority throughout the human worlds and Earth itself. Although the central government was more willing to step down, the Colonial Administration was far more reluctant to this idea, and thus the UNSC stripped it of most of its power. By the middle to late stages of the war, the government of humanity could be more accurately described as an "emergency military" government. By 2552, the UNSC, outnumbered and out-gunned, had managed to slow down the Covenant's inexorable progress through former human space, but the situation was dire. In desperation, HIGHCOM ordered a high-risk op, sending the SPARTAN-II super soldiers, the best soldiers ever fielded by humanity, to insert into Covenant space, capture a high-ranking Prophet, and return to UNSC space in an attempt to ransom for a truce. Before this particular operation began, the Covenant found and destroyed the human stronghold planet Reach, killing most of the Spartans and a large portion of the UNSCDF, inadvertently stopping the SPARTAN-II operation and rendering a vast amount of the super soldiers MIA. A single ship, the managed to escape the planet, with two SPARTANs on board, Linda-058, who was presumably killed in the Fall of Reach, and John-117. The ship followed coordinates derived by the A.I. Cortana to a ringworld known as Halo. There John-117 destroyed a large Covenant fleet and the ringworld itself. He also encountered a parasitic lifeform known as the Flood, the species that the ring, Halo, had been built to starve. The major side-effect of the activation of the ring would lead to the extinction of all life within three radii of the galactic center. John-117 destroyed the ring, believing it to be too powerful, by detonation of the reactor of the Pillar of Autumn. After hijacking a Covenant Flagship known as the Ascendant Justice, the SPARTAN reunited with the remaining survivors from Installation 04 and the destruction of Reach and attacked a force of Covenant ships in Operation: FIRST STRIKE, one of the most successful UNSC operations against the Covenant in the entire war. By October of 2552, the Covenant had haphazardly discovered the position of the human home world, Earth, and sent a preliminary task force there, believing it to be the location of the Ark, an ancient Forerunner relic. They encountered staunch resistance, and were initially fended off. Further complications arose from the political and religious crisis that emerged in the wake of a UNSC operation to assassinate the Prophet of Regret, and the secession of the Sangheili from the hegemony, leading to the Covenant Civil War, further throwing the Covenant into chaos. Nevertheless, by November, what was left of the Covenant Loyalists had subjugated large parts of Africa, devastating much of the planet. Only their retreat through a Forerunner portal in Africa, and the arrival of the Sangheili Fleet, stopped the utter destruction of the UNSC and Earth itself. The UNSC and Covenant Separatists forces launched a joint operation to destroy the Covenant Loyalists once and for all at the Ark, stopping the installation from firing the Halos, killing the Covenant's last remaining leader, the Prophet of Truth, and destroying the bulk of the Loyalists' remaining forces. On March 3, 2553, the Human-Covenant War officially ended in a victory for the UNSC and the Covenant Separatists, but at a high price, with most major military outposts destroyed except for Earth as well as many colonies (although it seems that most of the colony worlds were not glassed during the war, with only seventy-six worlds known to have been totally destroyed). It is presumed that millions of UNSC personnel and an estimate twenty-three billion human civilians had been killed from 2525-2553. Reconstruction Since 2553, the UNSC has engaged in an extensive period of reconstruction in order to restore stability to the shattered remnants of human space. The UNSC has moved to reclaim those worlds that were abandoned due to Covenant attacks during the Human-Covenant War. By 2589, the former human stronghold of Reach had been restored and resettled by the UNSC.Halo: Reach, campaign level Lone Wolf The UNSC also maintains its earlier truce with the members of the Covenant Separatists. Organization Unified Earth Government and Colonial Administration Authority *'United Nations Space Command' **'UNSC Security Committee' **'UNSC Security Council' ***'United Nations Space Command Defense Force' ****'High Command' (HIGHCOM) *****'Administrative' ******'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) ******'Unified Ground Command' (UNICOM) *******'Special Warfare Command' (SPECWARCOM) ******[[Colonial Military Administration|'Colonial Military Administration']] ******'UNSC Astrophysics' ******'UNSC Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) ******'UNSC Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) ******'UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps' ******'UNSC Ordnance Committee' *****'Uniformed Services' ******'UNSC Navy' *******'Naval Command' (NAVCOM) ********'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) *********'Office of Naval Intelligence' (ONI) **********'Beta-5 Division' ***********Project SPARTAN-III **********'Prowler Corps' **********'Signal Corps' ********'Logistical Operations Command' (NavLogCom) *********'Office of Investigations' (OI) ********'Naval Special Warfare' (NAVSPECWAR) *********Project ORION **********Project SPARTAN-I *********Project SPARTAN-II *******'UNSC Marine Corps' ********'UNSC Marine Infantry' ********'UNSC Marine Aviation' ********'UNSC Marine Logistics' ********'UNSC Marine Military Police' ********'UNSC Marine Special Operations' *********Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *******'UNSC Army' ********UNSC Army Infantry ********UNSC Army Military Police *******'UNSC Air Force' **'Commerce' ***'Department of Commercial Shipping' **'Other' ***'UNSC Symphony Orchestra' Economy The UNSC uses the United Nations Credit monetary unit to organize its economical stability by selling or buying military equipment, supplies and costs for shipping, etc. The U.N. Credit was implemented by the United Nations some time before its dissolution and replacement with the Unified Earth Government in 2164. For transporting food and raw materials between colonies, the UNSC maintains a merchant navy, run by the Department of Commercial Shipping. Military Defense Defense of UEG colonies are run by the United Nations Space Command Defense Force. The Defense Force was involved heavily in the Human-Covenant War. The UNSCDF is run by the UNSC Security Council, with the professional head being UNSC High Command, based on Earth. Control is exercised through regional CENTCOMs, which have responsibility over certain areas of space.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 34 The Navy houses the divisions of UNSC Marine Corps (including the special forces branch of the UNSC Marines known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), and the Fleet. The UNSC Army and UNSC Air Force maintain garrisons on colony worlds. When certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s, the UNSC was forced to police its protected colonies tirelessly to keep privateers and pirates from raiding the colonies and any UNSC ships. Unlike the Covenant, UNSC military technology is still based on comparatively primitive mechanisms - projectile weaponry, wheeled vehicles, and combustion engines. The UNSC's grasp of scientific concepts is far more advanced than the Covenant, but turning these concepts into functional machinery has proven more problematic. Recently, the UNSC has introduced a variety of Covenant-derived technologies into their arsenal: gravity plating aboard ships, energy shields to protect SPARTAN-II soldiers, and limited use of directed energy weapons, usually lasers, for example, the Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (SPARTAN Laser), though the Covenant still retain their technological advantage. UNSC starship weaponry is based around missiles and Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. Their technological inferiority in the face of the Covenant means that it was often necessary for the UNSC to have a three-to-one numerical advantage against them in ship-to-ship combat. The UNSC also possesses a weapon of mass destruction in the form of the NOVA bomb. The UNSC also appears to maintain a seaborne surface navy on planets with large bodies of water, such as Earth. At the very least, they had aircraft carriers available to provide air support in the form of Pelicans and F99 UCAVs. Sphere of influence UNSC territory is known to encompass several dozen worlds in several star systems in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, in various stages of colonization, from the well developed Inner Colonies to the relatively recent and struggling Outer Colonies. Thus far, 73 colonies have been referenced. The territory encompassed by the Inner Colonies seems to stretch in at least a 10.5-light year radius around Earth, and the Outer Colonies beyond that. By 2468, the outermost colony was Harvest, at eleven light years from Earth - later, colonies were founded well beyond in the Outer Colonies. The furthest known UNSC colony is Beta Centauri, at 525 light years away. Colonies may have been settled after Harvest, or founded during the Human-Covenant War. The UNSC's galactic territories were greatly reduced by the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War, with only Earth and a few scattered colonies left mostly intact by the end of the War in 2552. Since the end of the conflict, the UNSC is working to restore its galactic territories and has even recolonized some of its lost worlds including Reach. Colony systems, worlds, and cities Sol System *'Earth' - Human Homeworld. Unsuccessfully attacked by Covenant. **Africa ***Cairo **East African Protectorate ***Republic of Kenya ****Mombasa *****New Mombasa *****Old Mombasa ****Voi ***United Republic of Tanzania ****Zanzibar Island **Asia ***Micronesia ***China ***Japan ***Mongolia ***Pakistan **Commonwealth of Australia ***Sydney, Australia **Diego Garcia **Federal Republic of Germany ***Essen **Korea ***Kyonggi Province ****Songnam **Republic of Chile **Republic of Cuba ***Havana **Switzerland **United Kingdom ***England ****London *****Islington ****Birmingham ****Doncaster ****Sheffield ****Bristol ****Cheshire ****Leeds ****Plymouth ****Portsmouth ****Reading ****Romford ****Scotland ****Edinburgh **United Republic of North America ***Canada ***Mexico ****Mexico City ***United States of America ****New York *****New York City ****New Jersey *****Newark ****Cleveland, Ohio ****Oregon *****Salem ****Illinois ****Indiana ****Boston, Massachusetts ****Commonwealth of Kentucky ****Great Lakes ****Minnesota ****Wisconsin **'Luna' - Natural orbiting satellite ***Luna OCS Academy ***Naniwa ****Crisium City *'Mars' **Chiron **Argyre Planitia **Reyes-McLees Shipyards **Katagalugan ***New Legaspi ***New Manila **Seven Hills ***Losantiville **Mare Erythraeum *'Jupiter' **Jovian Moons ***Callisto ***Ganymede ****Aigburth *****Lister ***Io ****Io Station ***Europa Epsilon Eridani System *'Reach' - Primary military installation. Glassed by Covenant in 2552; resettled by 2589. **Highland Mountains **CASTLE Base **Camp Hathcock **Camp Independence **Fairchild Field **HighCom Armory Omega **Military Reservation 01478-B **Military Wilderness Training Preserve **ODG Facility A-331 **Olympic Tower **Reach Station Gamma **Reach Naval Academy *'Beta Gabriel' - Partially occupied by the Covenant *'Tribute' - Attacked, most likely glassed **Casbah **Ibrid *'Circumstance' - Unknown Status **Kuiper **Mira *'Epsilon Eridani IV' - Unknown Status *'Tantalus' - Unknown Status 111 Tauri System *'Victoria' - Unknown Status 23 Librae System *'Madrigal' - Glassed in 2528 **Castra ***Castra Arcology 26 Draconis System *'Levosia' - Unknown Status Charybdis System *'Charybdis IX' - Glassed **Scyllion Chi Ceti System *'Chi Ceti 4' - Unknown Status **Damascus Testing Facility Cygnus System *'New Jerusalem' - Glassed in 2552 Ectanus 45 System *'Chi Rho' - Unknown Status Epsilon Indi System *'Harvest' - Glassed in 2525, recaptured by UNSC in 2531 **Utgard **Gladsheim Eridanus System *'Eridanus II' - Glassed in 2530 **Elysium City **Luxor Spaceport **Lake Gusev Groombridge 1830 System *'Unnamed Colony' - Unsuccessfully attacked by Covenant Groombridge 34 System *'Station Delphi' - Unknown Status Hellespont System *'Troy' - Glassed in 2537 *'Harmony' - Glassed in 2537 *'New Harmony' - Unsuccessfully attacked by Covenant Hydra System - Unknown Status Jericho System - Unknown Status Lambda Aurigae System *'Roost' - Unknown Status Lambda Serpentis System *'Jericho VII' - Glassed in 2535 Leonis Minoris System - Three colonies, two glassed in 2537 Luyten 726-8 System *'Luyten' **Newport **Old Willem Paris System *'Paris IV' - Glassed Procyon System *'Arcadia' - Glassed in 2549 Sigma Octanus System *'Sigma Octanus IV' - Unsuccessfully attacked by Covenant **Côte d'Azur Zeta Doradus System *'Onyx' - Disintegrated, slipspace-based core still intact **Camp Currahee **Zone 67 Other Colonies *'Algolis' - Attacked, most likely glassed *'Ariel' - Unknown Status *'Asmara' - Attacked, most likely glassed *'Atlas Moons' - Still held by UNSC *'Ballast' - Unsuccessfully attacked by Covenant *'Beta Centauri' - Unknown Status *'Biko' - Glassed in 2525 **Durban *'Bliss' - Glassed in 2526 **Manikata *'Coral' - Attacked in 2552, most likely glassed *'Crystal' - Unknown Status *'Cyrus VII' - Unknown Status *'Draco III' - Glassed **Lombard ***Karnak ***New Albany *'Dwarka' - Glassed *'Emerald Cove' - Abandoned in 2542 *'Eirene' - Glassed *'Far Isle' - Unknown Status *'Fumirole' - Unknown Status *'Gilgamesh' - Unknown Status *'Green Hills' - Glassed in 2525 *'Hat Yai' - Glassed in 2528 or 2529 *'Hellas' - Unknown Status *'Kholo' - Glassed *'Mamore' - Still held by UNSC *'Minister' - Still held by UNSC *'Miridem' - Unknown Status *'New Constantinople' - Glassed *'Oasis 6' - Unknown status *'Paradise Falls' - Unknown Status **Lazy Acres *'Sargasso' - Unknown Status *'Second Base' - Glassed in 2525 *'Skopje' - Glassed in 2547 *'Verent' - Unknown Status *'Verge' - Conquered, stripmined for helium-3 **Cuidad de Arias UNSC bases *'Fort York' *'Fort Deen' *'Roosevelt Military Base' *'Crow's Nest' *'Firebase Bravo' *'Camp Hathcock' *'Camp Independence'Halo: First Strike *'Chawla Base'I Love Bees *'Diego Garcia'Halo 2 *'Segundo Terra'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx *'Camp Currahee' *'Outpost C9' *'Rat's Nest' *'Sword Base' *'Unnamed Sabre Launch Facility' Nations Information suggests that at least some nations on Earth and other planetary bodies still exist and probably maintained their sovereignty, at least partially, despite the global unification that was performed by the United Nations and Unified Earth Government in the 22nd century during the Interplanetary War. However, these may have just been administrative divisions, or they may have retained some form of self government while being in the UEG. At some point all of these were annexed into the UEG. Asia *Micronesia *China *Japan *Mongolia *Pakistan *Korea Africa *East African Protectorate **Republic of Kenya **United Republic of Tanzania Oceania *Commonwealth of Australia Americas *Republic of Cuba *Republic of Chile *United Republic of North America **Canada **Mexico **United States of America Europe *Switzerland *United Kingdom **England **Scotland *Federal Republic of Germany *Ireland Katagalugan *New Legaspi *New Manila Ganymede *Aigburth Public perception Allegations of fascism The UNSC's pre-Covenant War and wartime policies are widely accepted with hostility among the civilian populace, especially within rebel movements. Starting with the implementation of the Cole Protocol and martial law, the UNSC's political takeover of the UEG and CMA branches and its generally authoritarian military policies championed over the course of the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC's public image has been stained by rebel and civilian allegations of fascism, totalitarianism and oppression.Halo 3: ODST, Mombasa StreetsHalo: The Cole Protocol, page ?? However, these claims are unsubstantiated, as there are no comprehensive indications into the UNSC's structure that could suggest it following a totalitarian, state corporatist and social interventionist political system. These allegations are not completely baseless, however, considering most of this perceived UNSC-directed oppression lies with unsubstantial administration of the Outer Colonies, which has led to violent food riots perpetrated by proto-rebellious groups of dissatisfied colonial workers suffering from hunger and poverty at the hands of corporate planetary control.Halo: The Cole Protocol, pages 106-107 UNSC laws Trivia *The UNSC is the navigation and military arm of the Unified Earth Government and the Colonial Administration Authority, thus it did not administrate the colonies without the consensus of the CAA or the UEG before the Human-Covenant War. *In real life, UNSC is an acronym for the United Nations Security Council. Additionally, the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps has an ostensible inspiration from the real world USMC, the United States Marine Corps. *The majority of UNSC ground and transport vehicles are nicknamed after animals that live on the planet Earth, such as the Pelican, the Mongoose, Elephant, Warthog, Scorpion, the Albatross, and the Hornet. *The UNSC fighters and bombers, the Sabre, Longsword, and Shortsword, are named after sword types. *The UNSC's armed forces, the UNSCDF, is similar to that of the present-day United States Armed Forces, including its medical and science divisions. Notes Sources Category:UNSC Category:Factions